I Never Meant What I Said
by HappyPNF
Summary: Oneshot. I guess you can call this a poem/song. It's between Phineas and Isabella after Phineas ran away six years ago (Phineas is hidden, which explains how Phineas can sing without Isabella noticing). Both of them are 23. Might make this into a two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first oneshot I will make. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

_(Isabella)_

_We were both young when I first saw you,_

_I close my eyes_

_And the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a ledge in summer air_

_Seeing you and your contraptions,_

_Working 'round the clock and makin' the impossible,_

_Boundless imagination and optimism,_

_Made me realize that you were more than,_

_Just another boy across the street._

_You were the one, my only one,_

_I keep to heart._

_Just seeing you sent me shivers,_

_Rivers of joy whenever we were together._

_But now you're gone and I'm lost in dread,_

_And I realize I didn't mean what I said, _

_But it's now too late and you've gone away._

_(Phineas)_

_We were both young when I first saw you,_

_I close my eyes_

_And the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a contraption in summer air._

_Seeing you come every morning,_

_Sayin' whatcha' doin' just made my day._

_I just never realized until it was gone from my life._

_Now I sit back and think of the times,_

_We were together,_

_And I think of how I was so wrong,_

_When I just ignored you,_

_Left you standin' in the rain,_

_Feeling nothing but the grey life. _

_Just seeing you now sends me shivers,_

_Rivers of joy 'membering when we were together._

_But now I've gone and I'm lost in dread,_

_And I realize I didn't mean what I said, _

_But it's now too late and I've gone astray._

_(Both)_

_We are now in our adulthood,_

_And I think of these times like I'm still a child,_

_Makes me wonder how I can reverse time._

_To start afresh,_

_To do it right. _

_Just give me another chance._

_Just give me hope._

_(Isabella)_

_We were both young when we went to Paris,_

_I tried to show you the life you're missing,_

_But you didn't think so._

_You looked for baguettes and markets,_

_You looked for airplane parts and tarts,_

_You looked for rockets and pockets,_

_But I wonder why you can't just share a crêpe sucrée,_

_At that Parisian café. _

_I wonder why you couldn't smell the flowers,_

_Or sharing a crême brûlée with me?_

_I wonder why you couldn't try some fancy cheese,_

_Or pursue the galleries._

_I wonder why you couldn't feel the same,_

_But you felt for the others._

_Just why couldn't you feel the same with me?_

_I was about to lose hope,_

_Until we reached that island._

_Devastation and emptiness,_

_A tissue and a blow,_

_That was all I could do._

_Until you broke down and,_

_Enjoyed the sunset with me._

_I couldn't let you be broken,_

_So I decided to mend your token of thought. _

_I got my first heartfelt hug from you,_

_Just feeling you sent me shivers,_

_Rivers of joy whenever we were together._

_But now you're gone and I'm lost in dread,_

_And I realize I didn't mean what I said, _

_But it's now too late and you've gone away._

_(Phineas)_

_We were both young when we went to Paris,_

_And I was looking for parts._

_I wanted to fix that plane._

_Make it before I get insane._

_Buford cannot win else my summer is lost,_

_For sure I would go insane,_

_From the lack of building._

_I remembered you sang,_

_You tried to lead me through,_

_The city of love._

_I didn't know what love,_

_What is strolling through Champs-Élysées?_

_Holding hands and kissing?_

_I didn't know what to think and expect,_

_I didn't know what to do,_

_So I looked over you. _

_Until we reached that island,_

_And all was lost._

_And you were the one to save us all._

_I could not think of how much I could thank you._

_Just seeing you now sends me shivers,_

_Rivers of joy 'membering when we were together._

_But now I've gone and I'm lost in dread,_

_And I realize I didn't mean what I said, _

_But it's now too late and I've gone astray._

_(Both)_

_We are now in our adulthood,_

_And I think of these times like I'm still a child,_

_Makes me wonder how I can reverse time._

_To start afresh,_

_To do it right. _

_Just give me another chance._

_Just give me hope._

_(Isabella)_

_Now we are living the teenage dream,_

_We were again in the city of love,_

_ But all you could do was worry about the plane._

_And you couldn't even remember what happened last time._

_You didn't seem to care,_

_You didn't seem to worry._

_All you did was to fix that plane,_

_In the city of love. _

_Frustrated I left you there,_

_Hoping you'd find what love is,_

_But I was wrong._

_Just seeing you sent me shivers,_

_Rivers of joy whenever we were together._

_But now you're gone and I'm lost in dread,_

_And I realize I didn't mean what I said, _

_But it's now too late and you've gone away._

_(Phineas)_

_Now we are living the teenage dream,_

_We were again in the city of love,_

_But again I had a bet and a summer to lose,_

_And I was looking for parts._

_I wanted to fix that plane._

_For sure I would go insane,_

_From the lack of building._

_I remembered you sang,_

_You tried to lead me through,_

_The city of love._

_I still didn't know what love is,_

_What is strolling through Champs-Élysées?_

_Holding hands and kissing?_

_I still didn't know what to think and expect,_

_I still didn't know what to do,_

_So I looked over you. _

_And you left me alone in the city of love,_

_With no means of getting back to Danville._

_I made it, but things just went upside down._

_Just seeing you now sends me shivers,_

_Rivers of joy 'membering when we were together._

_But now I've gone and I'm lost in dread,_

_And I realize I didn't mean what I said, _

_But it's now too late and I've gone astray._

_ (Both)_

_We are now in our adulthood,_

_And I think of these times like I'm still a child,_

_Just wishing that you'd listen to me right now,_

_But you are so far away so you won't know._

_Just in case if you can hear me,_

_I never meant what I said that day,_

_Just forgive me and let's try it again,_

_Because in my heart,_

_I love you._

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. Just an idea I had for my story, "And Life Moves On." If I use this, it's probably somewhere in between the middle and ending of the story.**


	2. Just an author's note NO CONTENT YET

**A/N: At this point, I am probably going to expand this into a twoshot, still working on the second part. Should be updating in the next couple weeks.**


End file.
